Mothering His Pup
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Kagome thinks that Rin needs a mother figure and takes it upon herself to tell Sesshomaru such. Sesshomaru has a clear candidate for the job and how can she say no? After all, he doesn't really give her a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few notes; Rin is younger in this story roughly 6 or 7 instead of her actual 11. Kagome and Inuyasha are clearly not together and have no lingering feelings. And I can't think of anything else... if I do I'll just elaborate in the story!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy warm doughnuts!

* * *

Kagome would kill for a bath right now. She was tired of standing in cold rivers and streams in a white yukata to wash. She wanted to feel warm water on her skin while she relaxed. Her occasional hot spring ventures no longer happened now that Sango was pregnant. Sango said that the heat made her dizzy and Kagome loved her friend and their unborn child too much to risk it. The jewel was once again whole and Naraku was no more but she had stuck around. Her time didn't have much to offer her anymore. Sure, she could try and continue her education but what excitement does her time hold for her now? She had once relished those moments of normalcy in her time but now it was too foreign. She had grown accustomed to Feudal Japan.

Except the cold water. That... that she could live without. Granted, she still made trips home to see her family once a month and to get things that she refused to go without; razors, hair product, a proper toothbrush and toothpaste, tampons and little things that made life more comfortable. She was a modern girl making the best of her situation. Her mother understood that this was what was best for her, even if it was hard. But Kagome had never missed a trip home yet so her mother had agreed to let her stay.

It was calm but still more than she could hope for. She was content. She had learned a lot from Kaede and her miko powers were stronger than ever. She was a proficient healer and archer. She had taken the time to practice her calligraphy, finding out that she was lacking in skills. And her etiquette improved greatly. She was still a spunky little sucker but she tried.

She was currently on her way to her "bath" when she heard Inuyasha shouting in his usual manner. She groaned. If he was picking a fight with another villager she was going to sit him so hard he ended up on the other side of the world. She saw him waving his hands wildly and immediately her mood darkened. He couldn't let her bathe in peace? She stomped closer and realized the reason he was freaking out.

Sesshomaru.

He had been a great asset but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would never have a good relationship. She had resigned herself to this but she would be damned if she was going to let him disturb the peace. She threw a bar of soap at his head and was happy when she heard a loud thunk. She had finally gotten close enough to address the party.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She was trying to be respectful but she wasn't fond of addressing him with such formality. He looked pleased enough, at least she thought he did. Who could tell?

"Miko." He tilted his chin minisculey.

"Hello Lady Kagome!" RIn said immediately. She was covered in dirt and looked wild but her eyes sparkled and she was pleased. Her yukata was much too short to be proper and the sleeves were torn. She didn't look like a Lord's ward at all.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said with a gentle smile. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you!" She praised.

Rin blushed and smiled. She was clearly very pleased.

"Rin is very happy to see you! Rin hoped she could see you when we passed through!" Rin clung to Kagome's yukata.

Kagome wasn't familiar with her yukata yet but it seemed proper to wear the traditional garb. She kept multiple changes of clothing with her but when in rome...

"Rin, it isn't polite to hang on others clothing." Kagome corrected without thinking. She was quite used to parenting Shippo and some of the other children in the village and it slipped out without warning.

Rin looked surprised. "It isn't? Rin is very sorry!"

"It isn't a big deal. You didn't know." She smiled and ruffled her hair softly. "Would like to come bathe with me?" She asked hoping for a yes.

Rin looked a Sesshomaru with large pleading eyes. He nodded and she jumped up and down excitedly. Kagome couldn't hold back a laugh. She stopped in a villagers hut for a moment to ask about borrowing a yukata for Rin. The woman who lived there had a daughter a few years older than Rin and was happy to supply an old Yukata for Rin. Kagome took her time washing Rin's hair. She helped Rin dress and then took the time to comb through her hair and tied it up in a bun.

"Rin has never had her hair up."

"It will keep it from getting tangled while you play." Kagome said swinging their intertwined hands as they walked back to her hut. She assumed Sesshomaru was waiting for them there.

When they entered Sesshomaru was indeed their. He looked rather displeased with her home. It was small like many in the village but it was just her and Shippo. She had no reason for a large hut. Shippo slept with her and after all her travels she had learned to keep only what she would need. Somehow, her life still fit in her yellow backpack.

"Rin, sit down. I'll make some tea." She nudged her back with a hand. THe little girl sat next to Sesshomaru without hesitation.

"Your residence is unworthy."

"Of you? Well, I suppose it isn't a castle overlooking the Western lands but it works just fine for a simple Miko." She replied sharply.

"You are far from a simple Miko. Your powers are impressive."

She had the decency to flush and continued to prepare the tea. She took her time and then gave them a cup and sat with them. She corrected Rin on her posture and slurping. It wasn't that it was terribly rude but it grated on her nerves. She wasn't fond of the noise. Rin dominated the conversation and the adults took the time to listen to her. She eventually got rather hungry and Shippo had returned from his day with Kirara, famished from all their work. He was really working on honing his skills. Kagome cooked and fed the children. Sesshomaru had refused and she had called him ungrateful. The children grew sleepy rather fast after eating so Kagome tucked them in and read them a story, as she did every night for Shippo. She closed the book when they were both asleep.

"Sesshomaru, can I talk to you?"

He raised an eyebrow as if to say continue.

"Outside." She meant to ask but it came out as an order. They left the hut and walked the path. As they walked she spoke.

"Rin is roughly 7 and she needs structure. She needs a female in her life to ensure that she understands how to act properly. She needs someone to teach her and help her understand hygiene. She needs to be dressed properly and she absolutely cannot run around with Jaken all the time! He is far from a good influence. Not that your toad is sub par but she needs a sense of self confidence and he cannot supply her with that with how he speaks to her. She needs praise and attention. You need to find someone to help look after her." She had rushed it out but someone needed to talk to him about it.

"Are you not available to mother the pup?" He looked at her with his unchanging eyes.

"M-me? Mother!?" Kagome was shocked. Was that what she had described? "I couldn't! I mean, Rin is lovely and I really enjoy spending time with her but she would never be happy staying here. She loves you. I would never dream of separating you. She would be miserable."

"You are mistaken in my meaning. She would not be parted from me. Rather, you would come to the Western Lands with us." He said simply.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kagome was lost. He wasn't suggesting that _she_ move in with him to mother _his_ daughter, was he?

"It is quite simple. You will come to my home and teach and nurture the pup." He said dismissively.

"I will come? I don't remember agreeing to this!"

"You suggested it. Surely you are prepared to take responsibility for you own words."

"I said you should find someone!"

"And I have. You are most suitable for the position. Rin is quite fond of you and I don't abhor your scent. You are strong enough to protect the child and yourself and you are well educated. I can trust you to take good care of my ward. It is settled. Be ready by first light." He sped off.

"Hey! You pompous ass, I didn't agree!" She called after him.

But she packed anyway. She laid next to the children and sighed. This was going to be hellish if he continued to think he could boss her around. She wouldn't stand for it.

* * *

Chapter one done! My first Kags/Sess and I'm really excited to keep updating!

I couldn't find what I was looking for in a fanfiction so I decided to just write my own!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free and encouraged to review.


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest I feel like I don't know enough about japanese culture or historical japanese culture for this anymore but I'm rolling with what I know from articles I have read over the years and google. So, please, forgive any mistakes!

Thanks for reading! Your reviews have been lovely and I can't wait to see more.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy cheap pizza... which wasn't that good :(

* * *

Kagome was woken up by Rin's prodding finger in her cheek. She groaned and turned away. It was too early for being awake. She pretended Rin was Inuyasha and ignored her. She heard the little girl call her name but she refused to answer.

"Lady Kagome! It is time to go. Lord Sesshomaru said you were coming to live with us!" Rin was excitedly nudging her in an attempt to rise the sleepy woman.

"I'm up." Kagome groaned as she sat up. She left her her futon in Kaede's care and grabbed her bag. She made a promise to visit often and then they were off.

Sesshomaru made no objection to Shippo's presence. They rode on Ah-Un and flew at a steady pace. Rin saw a field of flowers and Ah-Un took them down. Sesshomaru followed silently. He leaned against a tree as Kagome played with the children. She chased them and Rin taught Shippo how to make flower crowns. Rin made one for Sesshomaru and begged Kagome to put it on him. She couldn't resist her large eyes or pouting lip.

Carefully, so as not to agitate him, she approached. His face was stony and he made no move to stop her. She knelt in front of him and smiled pleadingly. He tilted his head forward ever so slightly and she laid the garland on his head. She couldn't resist running a hand through his hair. As her fingers slipped through the waterfall of silver he hand pulled towards her, drawing the locks closer.

"It's surprisingly soft. Inuyasha's isn't as soft as it looks." She said with a bright smile. She looked as though she had just caressed a normal human, not the Lord of The Western Lands. He was not amused.

"I, unlike my degenerate brother, pride myself on grooming. Anyone with self respect should attempt to present themselves accordingly." He sneered at the comparison.

She just laughed. "You're right. Inuyasha doesn't care much for grooming but he has a good heart under all that growling. It is what redeems, I think." She sat next to him with her knees against her chest. He wanted to correct her form. It was most inappropriate but he reminded himself she was not his concern.

She looked at him for a moment and then spoke. "I want to make it very clear that you are not the boss of me. I may be your employee but I'm from a different time and I really don't care if you are some mighty dog demon or the Lord of the Western Lands. I am my own person and not a possession. What you said last night, though ordered is more like it, was the last time. I don't take orders. I will be treated with respect or I will leave."

She was disappointed that his face was impassive.

"Understood. But you will not disrespect this Sesshomaru at court. Surely you can hold your tongue." His voice was heavy with the threat.

"I will do my best to avoid stating my opinions and thoughts freely." She was sick of this formal talk but she didn't want him to take her for a fool. She was educated and would not be talked down to. She rose and informed the children it was time to go. They complained but calmed when she told them they would stop for lunch later. Rin said that Sesshomaru never stops for meals. Kagome glared at him and he ignored her. She wished he had subjugation beads so she could sit him.

They did indeed stop to eat but it was very quick and Kagome had been so busy tending to the children's needs that she had forgotten to eat. Sesshomaru did not seem to notice and if he did he clearly didn't care. Kagome wasn't particularly hungry so it didn't bother her much at all. It wasn't until hours later, when she blacked out and fell off A-Un, that she realized she hadn't eaten since the prior night. The altitudes must have messed with her brain.

She woke up in a fine room on a futon that was extremely smooth. She stood and her toes twitched against the tatami mats. The room was vast and much too large for one person. There were vases filled with beautiful flowers and the zataku on the other end of the room was dark and carved beautifully. She wanted to continue to survey the room but she was determined to find her "pups" first and then find something to eat.

She slid the door open and realized that the paper would hardly provide any privacy. She then shook her head. It wasn't like she had a lot of privacy traveling with Inuyasha or in her tiny hut with a swinging curtain or dry hay. She could get used to it. It wasn't so bad. It wasn't as nice as a thick wooden door with a lock but she would manage.

The halls were cavernous. She felt very small in comparison. She could tell that the building was well-cared for. She assumed they were in Sesshomaru's home. Was home right or was it castle? She would bet on castle. She would tour later. She wandered the halls until she found a servant. She stopped the young girl and asked about the whereabouts of Shippo and Rin. With a deep vow and a quiet voice the girl informed her that they were eating with Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome had the irl lead her there.

_Poor girl is frightened to death. _Kagome thanked her and gave her the warmest smile she could muster.

When Kagome entered she sat to Sesshomaru's left while Rin sat to his right, next to her was Shippo. They ate in silence for a while until Kagome asked what was pressing on her mind.

"Why was your servant so terrified of me?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her and what he said shocked her.

* * *

Whatever does Sessy say!?

Thank for the great reviews! Keep it up *cheers from the sidelines*


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have much to say other than thank you for the amazing reviews!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy dry toast!

* * *

"You are the shikon no miko. All of this Sesshomaru's servants are demons. It is only natural that they fear someone with the power to purify them."

"They have nothing to fear from me!" Kagome squeaked.

"Quite the contrary. They are all rather low level demons. It would be very easy to purify them." He sounded a little disgusted.

"I don't mean that I couldn't. I just mean that I have no intention of going on a purification spree." She grumbled before putting rice into her mouth. "Can't you talk to them?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with fierce eyes. "You would ask this Sesshomaru to lower himself to speaking to his servants?"

"Lower yourself? Could you be more pompous," She demanded. "They are people too."

"No. They are demons and they are under my command. They live a fine life. I have no reason to be concerned about them nor to interact with them." Sesshomaru ate with a grace that made her want to smack him.

"How do you know if they live a fine life? You don't talk to them!" She was getting worked up and she should calm herself but she didn't understand how he could be so cavalier about people he sees daily.

"This Sesshomaru knows because once a month he receives a report from his head of staff." He didn't mention that he ensured all of his workers received a wage and lived in the castle and were fed well. He didn't think she needed to know that they were all treated very well, despite the position they held.

"And you think your head of staff is going to tell you someone complained? They're probably all terrified that you'll cut their heads off and feast on their organs." Kagome was glaring at him.

Sesshomaru's reiki fluctuated. She felt it against her skin and she was quiet. "Wench, watch your tongue. I will not have my judgement questioned."

Wench? "Wench!" Kagome shrieked. "In my time that is an insult and not a term for women so you keep that word in a nice little vault in the back of your oversized head. That is, _if_ you can find room with all that ego."

She stood, leaving most of her food and stormed out of the room. She didn't bother to shut the door. What an ass! How could he care so little? Especially when he has been so attached to Rin... Kagome just didn't understand it. She somehow managed to get back to her room and laid on the floor unceremoniously. She was still thinking about it when her door opened slightly.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked softly.

"Come on in." He immediately bound in and was sitting on her. "What am I going to do when you get bigger?" She asked sadly.

He just smiled. "Don't be mad at Sesshomaru. It's very different here. I talked to Rin and she said the servants are always praising him. They live better than a lot of servants."

"Then why didn't he say so?" She groaned. She had made a fool out of herself.

"It isn't something to talk about in a Demon's court. It's better to just ignore the servants. They aren't supposed to be acknowledged much." Shippo said as he laid down with her.

"That's ridiculous." She said finally.

"But the way it is." She heard from the door. She jumped up.

"Sesshomaru!" She fixed her yukata which was exposing her legs. "Don't you knock?"

He ignored her question, deeming it foolish. It was his castle. He would do as he pleased.

"Rin wished to say goodnight."

Rin peaked at her from behind Sesshomaru's leg. She looked unusually shy. "Lady Kagome, you are not mad at Lord Sesshomaru anymore, are you?"

Kagome looked at him but gave up. "No. I'm not mad any more."

"Rin is happy to hear that!" She ran into Kagome. The force made Kagome gasp.

"Easy, Rin."

"You will begin her lessons tomorrow. A room has been arranged for her studies." He said before leaving.

The children ended up in her futon and she told them stories until they all fell asleep. She was just lucid enough to think about her life here. It would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

It is a short chapter and for that I apologize! I have to go dig holes for a fence now... icky.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) Reviewing!

Maybe I should reply to all the reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

I kinda put some other fanfics on hold to update this one so yay for you but bad for my other readers. Ah well!

My best friends mother just gave birth so Baby time will be cutting into my writing because they only stay tiny for so long!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and eat granola bars!

* * *

Kagome was not surprised when she was woken up by a very perky Rin. The little girl was excited to start her lessons. Kagome wasn't nearly as excited when she realized how early it was. Rin was waking her up for breakfast but the miko couldn't care less about food. She was exhausted. She was far from used to being up early. Shippo was a late sleeper so she was never up early unless there was an emergency and the villagers didn't want to wake Kaede. Grumbling she rose. She didn't intend to check her appearance.

She attempted to put on a clean yukata but gave up when her tired fingers couldn't seem to make the fabric work. She put on a loose pair of jeans and a camisole. It was warm enough she didn't bother with more. She knew her hair was a mess but figured there wasn't anyone to impress so she ignored it. RIn held her hand the entire walk. Rin was chatty as usual. Kagome tried to keep up but her brain couldn't seem to form any words.

When they entered, Shippo greeted them but Sesshomaru was, unsurprisingly, quiet. He sat with a straight back and a calm face and not a hair out of place. Kagome groaned. _Maybe a quick brush wouldn't have been that bad... too late now. _Kagome sat down and began eating. She made no attempt to speak.

"Miko, you must change."

Change? Change what? Her attitude? Not likely.

"What?" She mumbled around her chopsticks.

"Your clothing. You are not only revealing a scandalous amount of skin but you are wearing mens clothing as well. Before you begin Rin's lessons you are to change."

She was too tired to argue. She wasn't changing. She was dressed just fine. He just wasn't used to it. But he had seen her in her school uniform so he should be used to it by now. She looked at the children. Rin had rice on her face and Shippo as usual had soup on his chin. With a tired smile she rose and went to help them. She told Shippo to sip slowly and corrected Rin's hold on her chopsticks and helped her to clean her face.

When she went back to her food she noticed Sesshomaru was looking at her with an expression she had never seen before. He almost looked pleased.

Weirdo.

They finished and Rin led Kagome and Shippo to the room they would be using. It was large and filled with books and scrolls. There was a table for them to sit at by a large window that over looked a garden. Kagome had a feeling Rin was going to get distracted by the flowers. But it was nice and it made the room less stuffy.

Kagome sat the children down and found parchment for them. She would need to go back to her time and find them notebooks and pencils as well as a few workbooks. She was educated but it had been while since she was 6. What do you teach 6 year olds? She groaned. She would need to go home soon or Sesshomaru would be unimpressed with Rin's progress.

Kagome figured he could just work on manners until she had what she needed. She wondered if her mother still had Souta's course work. Probably...

Kagome spent most of the morning talking about manners and trying to Rin to stop speaking in third person. She would need to get Sesshomaru to stop speaking in third person around the child as well. They took lunch in what Kagome had called the classroom and then they enjoyed the garden. She let them color pictures and promised to bring Rin her own crayons so that they wouldn't have to share.

"Though sharing is important! After all, sharing is an excellent way to make friends and it is kind. We should always strive to be kind." Kagome had lectured.

They finished and went to eat. Sesshomaru was not there which kind of irritated Kagome. She needed to speak with him and he had stayed in his private quarters to work. Did Lords work?

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to eat as frequently as we do. He is very powerful and can go much longer without food than humans!" Rin beamed. "He doesn't usually let eat with Rin..." She looked a bit sad.

"Rin, would you take me to him after we finished?"

Rin happily agreed and perked back up. They finished and Shippo went to go practice his magic. Rin skipped along side Kagome. When they reached yet another sliding door Rin stood. The little girl opened it.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru's study. He's almost always here." Rin ran in and over to Sesshomaru.

He was reading multiple scrolls at once. He looked at Rin and pet her head. He waited for Kagome to enter.

He spoke to Rin in a voice so low that she could not hear. She smiled and kissed his cheek before running off. His face was impassive and she was surprised to see that he allowed her to be so familiar. She was in front of the table he sat at. She moved so that she was on the corner of the wooden structure. She was close but figured the distance would keep him on his toes.

"I need to go back to my time."

"No."

"You didn't even give me time to say why." She pouted.

He blinked slowly, clearly a motion for her to give her reason.

"I need to get some things to teach Rin."

He looked contemplative. "I will arrange for us to venture out in a few days time." He looked back at his scrolls. She didn't leave.

"Actually, the sooner the better. I can take A-un and be back before you know it."

"No."

"Why the hell not!" Kagome was not going to let him control her.

"Because I have taken you under my care. If you were to get hurt it would be troublesome for me. We will go in a few days time."

"I can take care of myself and we will go tomorrow." She crossed her arms under her chest and his gaze moved to follow. His eyes snapped back to hers. If she hadn't been glaring at him she wouldn't have noticed. His eyes didn't linger there but he had definitely the new position of her breasts. She wondered wyh that made her warm inside.

_Probably just glad to know that I can make such an outstanding demon look, _she told herself.

"We will leave when I am ready. I must see to my lands. I have been away for some time." He said dismissively.

She wanted to argue but figured his hands came first, no matter how much he cared for Rin. She would mention her monthly visits later. He seemed cranky. He was probably looking at a grim report and was irked off. Or maybe he was irritated with her... either way, she would bide her time. She just hoped the next few days would go quickly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading! Review, please :)

More to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy it! I will try to keep updating! If anything is unclear feel free to ask! I'm surprised at how many readers I have on this one! Hopefully, if i get more requests I will do more :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy thin spaghetti with turkey sausage!

* * *

She was going to kill him! He was absolutely insufferable! She had been trying to ask him days when they would go to the well, back to her time. Sesshomaru had decided to stay in his study for the last three days. Three days! She had tried to storm in and demand an answer. The first time she was thrown out by him before she even spoke, the second time she tried she was faced with the weirdest looking demons she had ever seen. They had blocked the door and she had tried getting past them but they didn't move. She had even tried yelling at them and the dog demon through the door. She had eventually gotten annoyed and stomped away.

She had done everything she could think of with the kids! But they weren't allowed in the kitchen and though Rin never tired of the gardens, Shippo did. They had rubbed the kit's crayons into unusable nubs and they had nothing to do now. She tried new games and making up stories but the children were eager to learn.

She was going to talk to him one way or another.

She figured why not try the window. She walked along the wooden planks and looked at the circular window covered by half moon panels. She slid one side open and tried to crawl through it. She was half way through when behind her she heard a familiar voice that was both condescending and enchanting.

"Miko. You are a guest in my home. Do not make a habit of sneaking into my personal rooms."

She managed to look behind her and saw that Sesshomaru was staring at her ass. Why had she worn a skirt today!? She really hoped her panties weren't showing because they had big strawberry on her butt and she didn't want to explain that. Her thighs pressed together and she was surprised by the rush of wetness at being exposed to his gaze.

Her mouth was open in shock. She tried to wiggle back out but she couldn't without losing balance. She groaned.

"A little help, please." She said with her head down.

His large hands grabbed her hips and hoisted her up. The floor was very far from her now and she squeaked. He placed her on the ground. She whipped around to face him.

"Was that necessary?" She should have just said thank you. That was what she wanted to say.

"Be grateful, human. My assistance is rare." He continued on, walking away from her.

She trailed after him. She was silent for a minute.

"When are we going to my time... or rather, the well?"

"In 2 days. I have cleared most of my work for now. But the trip will be brief."

"I see." She would tell him later about needing to visit frequently. She would probably need to re-negotiate her plans with her mother so that the trips were not as close together. He was clearly busy and she was no longer as close to the well.

She found herself at her room. She looked at him with sceptical eyes.

"I will find you an attendant. You will not show up to meals dressed as you choose any longer."

"I don't need an attendant. I dress fine."

His gaze grew warm and his eyes were fierce. He suddenly had her pressed up against a wall. Her hands were above her head in one of his hands. His other hand was playing with the hem of her tiny skirt.

"If that were so, it would not be so easy to feel your thighs or see the fruit you choose to label you backside with." He said in a gravelly voice.

His head was not close to her, after all he was so much taller than she. But she could feel the heat of his breath on her face and she flushed and turned her face away. Unfortunately, it exposed her neck and he let out a frightening growl. He leaned in close.

"You will accept the attendant. Most servants would not be so lucky." He pulled away and departed.

She tried to make her brain work. Why had that been so intoxicating? Why had that arrogant display of physical strength made her knees weak? She noticed she had wanted him to kiss her and that made her shutter. She scolded herself. This was bad, very bad. She needed a clear head. She was just hear to take care of Rin.

Damn him.

"I'm not a servant." She yelled as she saw the last of his shadow in the hall. "Asshat." She called him under her breath.

She went into her room and collapsed into her futon. She fell asleep but it was not restful. In fact, it was far from it. Her dreams were filled with Sesshomaru; his strong arms, lean muscles, tall body, devilishly quick tongue. When she was woken by a plump raccoon demon she was surprised. She hadn't been expecting that.

More than that she had not been expecting to being forced into magnificent silks. She refused the kimonos at first but the tanuki, Hiroko, had persuaded her. Her hands lingered on the white silk and her fingers traced the blue butterflies. Se had never seen a kimono this fine. She was even more shocked to learn that there were more.

Hiroko had tried to take all of her "improper" clothes but Kagome had put her foot down. She made the raccoon promise to keep it a secret. It was cruel of her to tell her to go against her master but those were her belongings. She hadn't let Inuyasha run her life and she wouldn't let his brother do it either. Even if she had had to change her panties this morning.

That was just a fluke!

She was still thinking about him when she got to the room they ate in. She was grateful he wouldn't be there because she wasn't in the mood to face him. She entered expecting a cheerful greeting from the children.

"Miko, you are late."

Her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed.

"Lady Kagome, you look so pretty!"

"You really do, Mom!" She forgot Sesshomaru at that. Shippo had called her mom before but it wasn't frequently. He thought it wasn't right even if she did raise him but he had clearly moved passed it.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "You both look very nice today as well."

She took her seat. She was surprised at how easily she moved in the layers.

"It suits you." Sesshomaru said without looking at her.

Her blush deepened. She ate hastily. She needed to get out of there. Had the Lord of the Western Lands just complimented her? She was so done for. Her heart ad skipped a beat and she knew what that meant. She was crushing on her best friends brother. And here she was playing mommy to his "daughter". She couldn't just leave and pretend it wasn't happening. She lived with him!

Proximity is the downfall of every heart.

She was definitely screwed.

* * *

HOHOHOHO! Progressssss

Hope you liked it! I usually don't throw in original character but it felt wrong to not give her attendant a name. Tanuki, or raccoon demons, are just too cute to pass up!

I'm trying out the Shippo calling her mom think but it sounds better in my head... probably because in my head he calls her okaa-san.

Anyway, review please! Next chapter will be up soon. Gotta spend some time on my other fanfictions. I got a request for some One Piece pics so my fingers re busy typing up a storm!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Another chapter!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy too much coffee!

* * *

They were finally on their way to the well. Kagome was maybe just a little too chipper. They had left the children at the castle because Sesshomaru didn't think they would be able to stand the vigorous pace. She was sitting on his mokomoko. She knew it was soft but it still amazed her how much she liked it. It was wrapped around her firmly and she delighted in the feeling.

She wasn't going to admit to herself or anyone else that Sesshomaru had been on her mind. Except she was pretty sure that Rin had noticed. Everytime they were in the same room Kagome's eyes were drawn to him and Rin would look between the two of them and smile like mad. It was sweet but she didn't want the little girl to get her hopes up. Kagome wasn't counting on anything happening.

She was staring at him now. He really was perfect. She had no doubt that she would never tire of his face. His features were so fine and fierce. He was beyond handsome. She wanted to kiss the high points of his face and trace the rest. She wondered if his markings were sensitive. What would happen if she kissed the moon on his forehead?

She hadn't realized they had reached the well. She was shaken out of her musings when he turned to look at her. His eyes were so enchanting. She wondered how they would look darkened with lust. Did they turn red? She wanted to know.

"Miko, I do not have time for you to be lost in thought."

She shook her head to clear it. _Idiot_, she scolded herself.

"Are you coming with?" She asked hopefully.

He looked at the well with what seemed to be curiosity. He nodded. She grabbed his hand jumped in. He seemed unamused by the sudden movements or the array of lights. When they were on he other side she attempted to climb out of the well but he took her into his arms and jumped out. She blushed and thanked him.

They went to the house. She opened the door and called out her arrival. Her mother was in the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed her in. Her mother turned to great her and stopped. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"Oh my."

"Mom, this is Sesshomaru."

"W-welcome." Her cheeks were flushed.

_I feel your pain_, Kagome thought with a mental shoulder pat.

"Do you still have Souta's old course work?"

"Yes, dear, of course. It's in the storage room in a box."

"Great! You guys have fun. I'm going to go get that and then we can head out." She said looking at Sesshomaru before running to the bathroom.

She did a happy dance as she striped. A nice warm bath was just what she needed. Actually, what she needed was her lovely spray nozzle. She had a whole lot of pent up sexual frustration and she was sick of denying herself. She washed her body and then decided to soak for awhile. She was so glad she came home. She had waxed the last time she was here and needed to make an appointment for the next time she came home. She hated shaving because she never had time in Feudal Japan. And she didn't care if hair was fine then. She liked being smooth.

She tipped her head back and relaxed. Sesshomaru was probably fine with her mother. She was very wrong because a few seconds later the door was opened and there was Sesshomaru. In the bathroom. Where she was bathing. Naked. She yelped and attempted to cover her body. But it was too late. He had seen her naked.

What shocked her the most was the way his gaze travelled over her so slowly. Had he no shame? No. Of course not. Sesshomaru never felt the need to avert his eyes or explain himself. She felt herself grow warm. She yelped out his name.

"Knock much! What the hell." She was fumbling to cover all of herself.

"Dry yourself and gather your things. We have been gone too long." He seemed to look again before leaving.

Bastard... could have at least stayed and finished what he started.

She dried off and slipped into clean clothes. She purposely put on tiny shorts. He could just deal with it. She slipped on a silk camisole and pulled her hair up. She wasn't going to listen to him in _her_ time. She went to the storage room and found Souta's work. She pulled the large box out of the room and put a few boxes of crayons in it. She found some old workbooks that had never been used and put them in as well.

She called for Sesshomaru in to get the box. When he entered he seemed to glare at her choice of clothing.

"Miko, we discussed your clothing."

"In your time, yes. But I'm home now so deal with it." She pointed to the box and he easily lifted it.

His eyes were once again roaming over her body.

"I assumed you were hairless everywhere." He said before leaving her there in shock.

That pompous ass had just told her very clearly that he had seen the close-cut patch of hair between her legs!

She couldn't process what had just happened.

The worst part was that he insisted on carrying her through the well. She was pressed against his muscular chest and it was hell. She could smell him and it was too nice. She pretty sure she was in hell. She prayed for death because this was torturous. She wanted to smack him and stroke him at the same time.

When they finally got back to the castle she ran to her room and tried not to touch herself.

This was the worst thing she had ever agreed to do ever! She already wanted him too much and it was turning into more than just a crush with each day. She really was stupid... so stupid.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Review and tell me what you think or what you think will/should happen!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

So it has been awhile but not too terribly long! I hope you haven't been waiting too long!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy Radiatore.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure why she was doing it. Maybe it was because she knew it bothered him or maybe it was because she wanted him to see. She didn't really care and she didn't intend to stop. Sesshomaru had been sending her kimono after kimono and still she refused to wear them. They were lovely and she longed to feel the fine silk against her skin but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The first day after returning from the well she had done as he asked and wore the kimono. But everyday after that she chose something smaller, or something tighter; a yukata, then a long dress, then a decent skirt, a tight dress, a shorter skirt, a pair of tiny shorts and a loose shirt. Today she had ended up in the smallest, tiniest shirt she owned. It clung to her in the most uncomfortable way. It was white and didn't reach her navel. She didn't need a bra because she couldn't fit one inside the shirt. Her ass were athletic shorts that barely covered the bottom of her cheeks. She was nervous and uncomfortable but couldn't bring herself to cover up.

She was glad for the summer heat.

She was walking around while she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was humming. The children had decided to take lunch outside to enjoy the sun but Kagome wanted to enjoy the day leisurely without sweating. It was sweltering out. It was the kind of day only children enjoy. When she walked pass Sesshomaru's study she didn't expect him to call out to her. The room was closed and she didn't expect him to notice her presence.

"Miko, enter."

She peeked her head through the door. "Yes?"

He didn't speak. He was looking at papers. She shrugged to herself and entered, shutting the door behind her. She stood awkwardly in front of him. SHe rocked back on her heels and bit her lip. Her eyes were wandering around the room while she waited for him to speak.

"You are aware that this Sesshomaru have requested that you dress more appropriately in my home." He wasn't asking.

"I am." She said innocently.

"Then why, girl, do you insist on exposing yourself like a common harlot?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, affronted.

"Why do you insist on exposing yourself like a common harlot?" He repeated.

She glared at him. "I heard you the first time."

"Then do not request that it be repeated."

"It's my body. I think I look fine. If you have a problem then don't look."

He stood from his desk so quickly that she missed the movement. He was in front of her. She had to look up at him to maintain eye contact. She was going to pretend that his nearness didn't make her press her thighs together. His nails were trailing up and down her side at a leisurely pace. He looked down at her with molten eyes. He leaned down to her ear.

"This Sesshomaru grows weary of your petulant disregard. You will wear the clothing I have presented you with or I will take advantage of the goods presented to me."

She hadn't realised she was holding her breath until she exhaled sharply. His breath was warm against her ear, but it wasn't disgusting or repulsive as she thought the heat would be. It was pleasant. She was trying to think of a clever remark but her head was spinning. She couldn't think with him so close.

"It's about time." She finally managed.

She turned her head towards his. She gave him a moment to move but he stayed. His eyes met hers and then she closed her own and did the thing she had been dreaming about for weeks. She kissed him. It was soft and not at all rushed. She let him lead. He didn't push much. It was a simple brush of lips. She was a little disappointed until he increased the pressure. Soon his lips were molding against hers until her knees were weak.

Who knew demons were such good kissers?

One of her hands was resting limply against his jaw, the other cupped the back of his neck in fear. She was terrified he would pull away and leave her wanting. His hands gripped her hips tenderly. She could feel the tension in his body. He was holding back. She wanted him to let loose but she didn't know if her human body could handle his strength. There was a little voice in the back of her head that said she could.

She pulled back just enough to tease him with her lips. They were just out of his reach. He growled and had her on the table where he worked in a matter of seconds. His hands had slipped to her ass and was kneading it. She had never had her ass kneaded in a manner that made her feel _sensual_. But he had managed to make it feel like he was reveling in it. She was moaning into his mouth before she could stop herself.

Her hands went to his hair and she tangled her fingers into it. She knew it would be soft. She arched her back and pleaded for more. He had just traced her bottom lip when he pulled away. She would deny that she ever whimpered like a kicked puppy.

"My foolish little brother it here. You will change before you greet him."

She was about to argue but he picked up a strand of hair and let his fingers caress it.

"I think perhaps the rose colored kimono with the plum blossoms. I should like to see you in it."

She wanted to protest but his eyes were almost sweet when he said it. She thought she saw the hint of a smile on his lips. She bit her lip as she gave an impish smile. She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. She mumbled an okay and left the room.

She should probably bathe first. Inuyasha would definitely smell Sesshomaru on her. She froze. _Oh shit,_ what would Inuyasha say!

* * *

YAY! New Chapter! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it! I love love love your reviews and I take a lot of them very seriously. ESPECIALLY any ideas!

Thanks for reading. Hope enjoyed!

Review *Wink Wink*


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for the late update! Hope you enjoy. More coming very soon!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy chocolate chip cookies dunked in coffee!

* * *

Kagome should have bathed but by the time she got back to her room she had decided against it. Inuyasha would figure it out anyway. Besides, she lived with Sesshomaru. Why shouldn't she smell like him. She managed to get into the kimono that the Lord of the land picked for her. She had to admit it really was beautiful.

She had promised that she wouldn't look at the fine fabrics because she would be tempted to wear them. She was glad she had made that decision because otherwise she would have been wearing them this entire time. They were too fine to resist. The way the fabric brushed against her skin made her feel tranquil and regal. She understood the importance of clothing now. She could feel a sort of confidence in herself that she didn't have before. She felt ready to face Inuyasha.

Or not...

Okay, the kimono made her skin look radiant and she could tell that she was holding her head higher, but facing Inuyasha would take more than a couple layers of beautiful silk. Her fingers idly went to the embroidery. She took deep breaths. This was not a big deal. She had faced Inuyasha after worse things than making out with his brother.

She made out with his brother!

He was going to kill her. He hated Sesshomaru. And when Kagome had left with him Inuyasha had huffed and puffed in a rage. She was dead. Inuyasha wasn't rational. He was going to snap and blow up a couple rooms and Sesshomaru would get pissed and Kagome could 'sit' Inuyasha but Sesshomaru... he was another matter. Jumping him would only make matters worse.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome left her room and went to meet Inuyasha. Cowering in her room would do her no good. She could handle this. She fought demons, she defeated Naraku, she could handle Inuyasha! She entered the room as calmly as possible. Inuyasha was about to flick the kit's forehead when he stopped to look at her.

"Kagome?"

"Of course, ya big idiot. Who else?" She asked with a broad smile.

"You look... wow." He said with wide eyes.

She flushed a little. She thought she looked funny in all the layers but Rin and Shippo assured her that she looked beautiful. It was nice hearing it from someone...grown. Even if Inuyasha tended towards being an idiot who never noticed anything important like makeup or hair.

Sesshomaru was behind her without her noticing. He ushered her into the room with a practiced ease. She was lost in the movement for a moment. He was so incredibly poised and at ease. He should have made her feel clumsy in comparison. But she felt delicate. She imagined him lowering a flower into water. She felt something like that.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha bit out.

"I will remind you only once, little brother, that this is my home and you will be respectful." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone that left no room for deference.

Was she turned on by that? A little. She could imagine him tying her up and commanding her to do as he pleased. _Woah girl, slow down! You need to stay focused,_ she told herself.

"So, Inuyasha, what brings you here?" She asked as cheerfully as possible. She wasn't thinking about his fingers. Fuck. He totally knew. She could see the heat in his amber eyes and she wanted to tell Inuyasha to go home, to go anywhere but here.

"I came to make sure Mister-stick-up-his-ass is treating you right." He said with a glare. "And from the smell of things I doubt you'll be complaining."

Kagome flushed. Maybe a bath was a good idea.

"Not that it is any of your business, Mister Sniffer but your brother has been very kind." She said, trying her best to pretend she was collected. The only collected thing about her was the moisture between her legs.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he has been _very_ kind." Inuyasha glowered.

Sesshomaru remained unaffected. His body drifted from hers and he sat kneeling on the floor. Kagome was tempted to sit next to him but saw no reason to antagonize the younger brother. Inuyasha had come with good intentions. She sat next to her former companion with a smile. He could be sweet at times.

"Kagome isn't some consort for you to fuck. Sure, she's pretty but we both know you're going to dump her for some demon bitch." Inuyasha didn't say it with the venom of a scorned lover. His voice was heavy with worry and a hint of offense.

But the sweetness was gone.

"I'm right here, ya know! And if he drops me like a hot potato that is my business. Who I choose to," she paused trying to find the right word, "_consort_ with is my choice. As sweet as this is, I can handle myself. I don't need a keeper." She managed to keep her voice level. She didn't want to scream of screech. After all, Inuyasha was just a concerned friend.

Inuyasha looked befuddled at first but content took over.

"Well, alright. If he treats you right and you're happy then I'll be off."

_Wait... what? It wasn't really that easy, was it?_

"That's it? You'll be off?" Kagome looked to her demon Lord for clarification. He was occupied with a cup of tea. _Bastard_.

"Look, as much as I hate him, he isn't all bad. Rin likes him and he obviously has good taste in women. If he ever needs his ass kicked,"

"I'll send for Sango. Got it." She said with a mock salute.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but gave her a playful shove. Neither expected a low growl from the silent occupant. Inuyasha looked miffed but Kagome found she was quite fond of that sound.

"I knew her first. I have rights, damn it!" Inuyasha nearly shouted.

"Those rights were never legitimate and shall be dismissed." Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow in challenge.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"Inuyasha drew Tessaiga from its sheath, "Over my dead body, _Old Man_!"

"That can easily be arranged, _Pup." _Sesshomaru growled, green venom already at his finger tips.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

As usual, thanks for reading!

Review and tell me what you think! I take them very seriously. So if you have any ideas, let me know!

I'm currently considering an Avengers fic but I don't know who or what I would do with it.


	9. Chapter 9

It feels late... but here's an update! I hope you like it!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy way too many apples!

* * *

She was in denial. This was not happening! She was not about to watch her bestfriend fight her... what was Sesshomaru? Boyfriend didn't seem appropriate; he was neither a boy nor a man. Lover didn't fit either. That seemed to imply multiple sexual interactions. She had just decided that he was simply her Lord. It wasn't terribly intimate or definitive but she felt it encompassed them at the moment.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru. She made a sudden movement to stop him but tripped on the excess fabric at her feet. Her face met the floor and she groaned. Suddenly, there was a blunt pain in her side. Inuyasha had skidded to a stop but his foot connected with her ribs as he tripped over her. She yelped loudly. She shut her eyes as she anticipated the weight of a fully grown half-demon to settle on her. She waited but it never came.

She was swept up and her eyes flew open. Sesshomaru must have moved Inuyasha into a rather inconveniently placed table when he lifted her from the ground because Inuyasha was covered in tea and splinters. She would offer him a change of clothes later.

"Thank you." She said looking into his eyes.

"Are you injured?"

"A bit of pain from a few toes to the ribs but I'm fine."

Sesshomaru growled and looked at Inuyasha with eyes that would make the devil shiver. Kagome put a small hand on his jaw and pulled his face back to hers. She looked at him with soft eyes. He wa so defensive. It was both sweet and worrying.

"In all fairness, If you didn't insist on these crazy kimonos, I wouldn't trip as frequently." She quipped as she schooled her features into a defensive and playful look.

"This Sesshomaru believes that if you wore them as frequently as requested it would not be a problem."

Was he bickering with her? She tried to hide a smile but it was impossible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered her legs to the ground. She pressed her body into his.

"Maybe I should get you to teach me."

"That would be most acceptable." He said, his smooth mask never leaving his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled him down into a kiss. She knew that he allowed it and that it had nothing to do with her own strength but it gave her a rush. His lips were firm and sure, as always, but his tongue was playfully flickering against her mouth. He never entered simply teasing her.

"Seriously? Enough already." Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to get a chunk of wood out of his hair.

Kagome pulled away first with a blush. She pressed a kiss into her silver haired Lord's cheek, mumbling _later_ into his ivory skin. She pulled away and left him with a wink. She pulled Inuyasha after her. Poor Sesshomaru looked so confused. He probably didn't understand the wink. _How cute,_ she thought.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you! You were being so good. Why'd you have to pick a fight with him?" She grumbled, not really angry.

"I didn't! He's just overly sensitive."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be shoving girls."

"You never cared before!" Inuyasha accused.

"Yeah, well, before I wasn't...with an overly protective Daiyokai who could cut my best friend into ribbons!"

Inuyasha grumbled for a good five minutes about how he wouldn't be hurt and that he could take Sesshomaru _and_ kick his ass. Kagome mumbled an agreement but was just trying to find him dry clothes. He protested and said they would dry on the run home. Kagome, not in the mood to argue, conceded. She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way with a promise to visit soon.

She walked around the castle in a happy sort of daze. The children were occupied and would be for some time. She wandered about like this frequently. The castle was vast but it didn't feel empty or isolated. There were servants everywhere and they were all friendly. Well, all except Jaken. She could strangle that little toad.

After tiring of her stroll, she decided to find the children. They were, unsurprisingly, in a garden. She sat and watched them play. Her chest felt warm whenever she watched them. They weren't _her_ children but they were. She loved them as a mother would. She would do anything for them but there was still a longing in her. She knew that even as she loved them it wasn't her place.

Sango had tried to warn her. The slayer had warned her not to get overly attached to Shippo because he would need to find others to learn from. She knew it would be soon. And Rin would only need her for so long... Then Kagome would leave and she wouldn't have them anymore. The very thought sent a shiver down her spine.

She shook it off. There was no point on dwelling when she had plenty of time to spend with them now! She ran to them without a second thought. Kagome was completely unaware of her Lord watching from a distance. He watched as she looked at them with a warm fondness that quickly shifted to worry and sorrow. He doubted she noticed that her hand had drifted to her stomach, over her womb. He observed with interest and his brain worked quickly.

_Silly human. She was so very easy to read._ He could and would give her everything she wanted. After all, the great Lord of the West can do anything.

* * *

WOohoo! An update! I feel like maybe it was a mistake adding a bit of turmoil into Kagome's thoughts but if you guys liked it... TELL MEEEEE

I hate the school year :( It gets to busy and I'm quite exhausted. I was in a car for over 36 hours in 4 days and another 10 a day later... Madness I tell you!

Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think! I FEED ON THEM!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm living in a new sweatshirt! I got it in Colorado Springs and it is soooo cozy!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy soup in the morning!

* * *

Kagome woke up to a bushy tail in her face. She groaned. Shippo was supposed to be in his own room as of a week ago and she still woke up to her kits tail every morning. She wouldn't mind so much if they were out traveling, but he had a lovely room to sleep in. She had asked her mother and her mother said he really needed to be sleeping on his own.

"He's a little old to be sleeping with you, Kagome. You need to have him sleep in his own room." Her mother had said before pressing a hand to her cheek in nostalgia. "Sota was the same way!"

Kagome had tuned out after that. Maybe Sesshomaru could help? She moved carefully away from Shippo. She tucked the blanket around him and tiptoed out of her room. She should have dressed but noone was really up at the moment. Sure, her nightgown was thin but it came to her feet. Sesshomaru would just have to deal. It _was_ silk so she would argue that it was similar to a kimono. She sighed. That was a stretch but _hey, what are you going to do?_

She entered his office to find his hair draping over his shoulder in a messy waterfall. She smiled. He looked so serious as he poured over documents. She never really paid much attention to his duties but she knew they were vast and that he took them very seriously. She approached him as quietly as possible.

"To what do I owe the visit?" He asked so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"I came to talk about Shippo." She answered while combing her hair with her fingers.

He lifted his head and looked at her. If she didn't know him so well she would assume he was interested but there was a small glimmer in his eyes that said he was curious. After all, Kagome rarely let anyone interfere with her kit.

"It's nothing too serious..." She urged. She walked to the shelves of books covering his wall. She looked over them briskly. "I just think it is time for him to sleep in his own room. I don't know how to get him to stay there all night. I love that he wants to cuddle but I could live without a tail in my face ever morning." She said with a fond smile.

"You believe this Sesshomaru will be of some assistance." It was not a question. It rarely was.

"Well, I figured you might have an idea." She said bashfully.

"I will have words with him."

"Oh no! You don't have to do that. If you could just give me an idea," She was cut off when a gentle hand was laid on her hip and her hair was pulled away from her neck by a clawed hand. She lost her breath.

"As the alpha male I will speak with him. You need not worry." The tip of his nose trailed up her neck.

She couldn't speak. He was barely touching her and she could already feel her knees shaking. She tilted her head to the left to allow him better access. She heard a small hum of encouragement. She was not going to beg, even if she wanted to.

"I don't?" She mumbled out.

"Not at all. I will take care of everything." He allowed his lips to brush against her skin as he spoke.

"Everything?" She squeaked.

He did not reply in words. His lips sealed around her earlobe and his hands drifted from her hips to her thighs, slowly massaging them. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She leaned her back into his chest. She was grateful for the lack of armor. She could feel the silk of his clothing tickling the bare plains of her shoulder blades.

"I believe I told you that such attire was forbidden." He growled into her ear. She whimpered. He should _not_ be allowed to do that.

"I... I only wear it at night. It's comfort-table." She stuttered as his teeth nipped at her neck.

"You look too tempting in it. The silk clings to your curves." He made his point by trailing a hand up her side, along the curve of her hip, to her delicate waist, up the line of her ribs to the swell of her breasts. He teased her by only allowing his hand to settle there for a moment. Then his fingers trailed up her arm and down again until his large hand closed over hers. He lifted her palm to his mouth and kissed it before draping it over his shoulder. She locked her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Perhaps you'd prefer that I wear it only in your chambers." She teased.

"Were you in my chambers, you would not require clothing."

"Oh?" She asked a little too high pitched and breathy.

"I would lay you on fine silks and," He was interrupted by a cheerful call.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called from outside his door.

Kagome turned in his arms. She pressed a kiss into the corner of his mouth. "Another time." She pulled away only to be slammed into the books.

"She will wait until I call her in."

He sealed his mouth over hers. She melted into him immediately. Her hands, once wound into the nape of his neck, trailed down his neck and over his collarbones to feel the solidarity of his chest. She moaned into the kiss and hitched a leg over his hip. His claws pricked the skin of hips before moving to her bottom. She thrust herself closer. His mouth never faltered. He was controlled in his movement. She moved her hands to his shoulders for support.

He began to pull away and she whimpered. Her teeth clamped onto his lower lip and sucked until he came closer. Her body rocked against his shamelessly. His hands were suddenly under the silk of her gown and touching the thin silk of her panties. She gasped. She could feel his smirk against her lips but he moved to her neck and began to tease the skin there. Just as he bit the juncture of her neck his finger slipped into her core.

She knew it was too quickly but she came then. Her body shook with sensation and her heat was tight around his finger. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and tried to muffle her climax. Her leg slid off his hip and he kept her upright. She looked up at him and flushed. She knew it wasn't a bad thing but she was rather disappointed that he had such an effect on her.

"For a virgin you are quite sensitive." He said into her ear before giving it a nip.

_He could tell? What kind of sick joke is that!_

* * *

Rapid update due to motivation from reviews! woohoooooo

Hope you liked it! FEED ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND CRITICISM!


	11. Chapter 11

I feel sick but thank god for computers... I'm catching up on anime while I update!

Hope you like it.

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy potatoes.

* * *

She should have punched him in his perfect face but she was too shocked.

"Worry not. I find it quite appealing." He said as he moved back to his papers.

That brought her back. "I don't give a crap if you find it appealing! It isn't ant of your business. Where I come from that sort of thing is a private matter, even if it doesn't matter!"

"Here it is important. I know you have not been tainted but others. When we mate this will be very important."

"Tainted? Tainted! As though somehow I'm worth less because I've been fucked?" She growled out. Her power surged around her. She knew her modern sensibilities would cause her trouble one day but she never expected it to be with Sesshomaru. He was smarter than that.

He looked confused. He didn't seem to understand that what he had said was wrong which made her more upset. She stomped towards the door. Coldly, she threw over her shoulder, "Don't forget to have a talk with Shippo."

She almost stepped on Rin on her way out. She apologized before cursing as she walked to her room. She changed into her priestess clothing before packing a bag. She knew it wasn't the answer but if she stayed right now she was likely to purify the whole damn castle and the lesser demons wouldn't be able to take it. She found AhUn and left immediately.

She flew towards Sango and Miroku's home. She knew it wasn't necessarily the best place to go but it was only for a day or two... or until he apologized. Asshole.

It took her almost a full day to get there. She was too angry to stop for anything. She really hoped he wasn't like his brother and decided to follow her. She didn't want to say something she would regret. She just needed to breathe. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew it wasn't something to go crazy about but she needed to talk about it.

She landed just outside the hut. She got off AhUh and thanked the dragon. He seemed content to lay in front of the hut. She scratched under his scales and he lowered his head. She promised to bring the dragon something to eat once she was settled in.

She jingled a bell she had encouraged they put outside the hut. Sango came to the door.

"Kagome!" She said cheerfully before pulling the Miko into a hug.

"I'm sorry to just drop in like this." Kagome said quickly.

"Don't be! It's been too long." Sango pulled Kagome inside.

They were doing well. It wasn't as small as her hut but it wasn't the castle either. It was modest and very fit for the time. The fire was going and over it was a pot of what Kagome assumed was stew. There appeared to be two rooms on the other side of the hut. _How nice_, she thought.

"Miroku will be back soon; he went for a walk. The girls drive me mad when I am cooking! It's good for them to have some time with their father." Sango was glowing with pride as she spoke. She asked how they were and kagome was surprised when Sango said they were going to be 2 soon.

"It really has been too long." Kagome said sadly.

"Sit down and tell me everything!"

Kagome talked about living on her own and how much she had learned from Kaede in the last year. She talked about Shippo's growth and then she brought up Rin and Sesshomaru. She told Sango about her life at the castle and Inuyasha's visit. She finally got to the reason she was here.

"Oh, Kagome! I..."

"I know." Kagome sighed. "Do you think I over reacted?" She asked sheepishly.

"I wish I could say no... I wish it was as simple as it is in your time but Kagome, he's a demon; more than that he is an Inu Daiyokai. Inu's aren't fond of sharing and scents mean a lot to them. He brought up mating! That is very serious business. Inu's only mate virgins... their instincts are too strong to control and they can't stand the idea of another touching their partners. He didn't mean it as an invasion of privacy. He wanted you to know that you were worthy. I'm sorry, Kagome. It isn't going to be easy with him. I can help as much as possible but you should really talk to him. The Inu have kept their secrets closely guarded." She said pulling Kagome into a hug.

Kagome knew she was right. She knew she had taken it the wrong way but it had shocked her. She knew the morals in feudal Japan were different. She knew that being a virgin was important here but it was strange to have it pointed out by the person she was hoping to be intimate with.

She asked for something to give to AhUn. She was bringing out a bundle of rabbits when her skin prickled. _Great, he is here. _There he was, casually leaning against his dragon. He had to look good too!

"Sesshomaru." She greeted as coldly as possible. She crossed her arms.

"Kagome, I do not remember giving you permission to leave."

"I was unaware I required your permission." She snapped back.

"You are angry."

"You don't say." She said sardonically.

"I believe it is this Sesshomaru's fault."

_Is this an apology?_ Probably the closest she was going to get.

"It is." She said looking at her feet.

"Why." He demanded.

"You can't say things like that. My human sensibilities get offended. It's a personal thing, okay? You can't just bring something like that up! Sango explained a bit about Inu's and how that is something natural to you but I'm not. I'm just a human and," She stopped because he was in her space now.

He pulled her chin up with a clawed hand. "You are more than a human. If you were not, I would not wish to mate you." She flushed. Holy cow! That was a compliment... that was a really special compliment!

"Oh." Was all she could manage.

"We will return now."

"Let me say goodbye first." She said before popping back inside.

She hugged Sango and promised to visit as soon as possible. She knew Sesshomaru heard. She should have ridden on AhUn but she rode with Sesshomaru. She didn't remember falling asleep but she recalled being put in her bed and Sesshomaru pressing kisses into her neck before leaving her there. When she woke up there was not a kit in sight.

_Well, what do you know..._

* * *

I'm going nuts tonight! I don't know how long this will last but rapid firs updates seem to be working for me right now. I know I will need to edit later...

THANKS FOR READING! FEED ME WITH REVIEWS! Because I don't know what will happen in the next chapters yet...


	12. Chapter 12

I have no idea where this chapter came from! I may change the title though because I have gotten away from my original idea. There was going to be more Rin in this. There will be more Shippo and Rin but I love playing around with Kagome and Sesshomaru's interactions.

I hope you like it! Your reviews have fueled me!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy beef stew and toast!

* * *

There hadn't been much interaction after Kagome returned from Sango's. In fact, Kagome would bet that he was avoiding her. It shouldn't have irritated her that much but if he didn't want to be around her then he should have let her stay with her friends! The priestess sighed. She didn't mean that. She just wished that he would stay in the same room with her longer than 30 seconds. Seriously, he was gone almost as soon as she entered. She only knew he had been there because his scent was so strong. If he was doing this to torture her it was working. She was in agony; her entire ached with need. She needed to touch him, feel his warmth, be reassured that he wasn't some perfect entity that she imagined.

Kagome growled. Grabbing her bow and arrows, the young woman stomped her way to a garden. In an angry flury she released arrow after arrow. The resounding thunk of the arrow sliding into the trunk of a tree gave her a strange satisfaction. She would like to hit him with an arrow or two. She knew he could take it. With a glare she sent her last arrow flying.

_Was it too much to ask for an explanation?_

She didn't know what else to do so she trudged back to her room. She left her arrows in the trunk of the tree. Let him find them and complain. _I'd like to see the look on his face when I shove one up his ass. He'll have plenty of room when I take out the stick he constantly has up there, _Kagome thought with a scowl. She groaned. All of this pent up anger couldn't be good for her. She needed to do something. ANYTHING!

She tried reading a book but his voice popped into her head with every word. She nearly melted as she imagined his smooth baritone gliding over the sentences. His lips moving and tongue dancing as he spoke. Kagome jolted. Shaking her head she walked towards the bathing room. She had only recently discovered the majestic room.

There was no other way to describe it other than _magical_. The room was large and always full of steam. There was no smell that permeated the air. The dark rocks that covered the ground were smooth and cool. The clear water pooled together below ground. It was hot and comfortable. Kagome thought it looked like a strange mix between a Roman bath and an onsen. She would never admit that she spent too much time there.

She didn't need to check for others. It was always empty. _A pity_, she thought quickly. She was actually quite grateful. She hated wearing the thin white bathing robe. She let her yukata fall. She had worn it to piss him off but he wasn't around so it didn't matter. She stepped into the water tentatively. The heat seeped into her skin and she sighed. She waded in slowly, allowing the water to lick at her body. The water had just reached her thighs when from behind her she heard,

"What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's private bathing room?"

Her arms flew to cover her front, an arm over her chest, the other attempting to cover her core. Her head turned over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open as she attempted to stutter out a reply. She wished it was because she was taken by surprise. Sure, she was naked but she was mostly covered whereas Sesshomaru was..._naked._

"P-pr-private what?" She asked as her eyes roamed.

_Goodness, he is perfect. _Kagome's eyes wandered over smooth plains of muscled body. He looked as though he had been carved by an artist out of the finest marble. His body was slender but rippling with power. Kagome wondered that the magenta stripes did not mar but _enhance_ his perfection. She had never seen his les before and they were just as fine as the rest of him; long and graceful but full of power. Kagome's eyes flew to the towel that covered... the important bits.

Unaware, she pivoted her upper body to observe, very openly, the demon's body. He seemed completely at ease and did not mention her apparent perusal of his body. Perhaps because he didn't want her to notice that was doing the same. Molten eyes traced the lines of her sides and the curve of her bottom, eyed each hair that strayed from her bun and seeked out any exposed skin her arm didn't manage to cover.

"Yes. This room is exclusively for my bathing."

"Well, that seems a bit excessive." She let out without thinking. Her hand flew away from her chest to cover her mouth.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to her breast. He eyed the smooth skin and the pebbled nipple with interest. He let out a pleased pur of a growl. Kagome flushed and covered her chest once more. She squeaked. _Stay strong, girl, you're mad at him! _She continued to encourage herself. She did not notice as Sesshomaru waded into the water and stood behind her.

"Perhaps you would prefer to share it with this Sesshomaru. I would not mind if you did." He said as he traced a claw up her side.

She shivered and sighed. He made it so impossible to stay mad at him. He made everything so incredibly impossible. She didn't want to be mad at him. She just wanted an explanation. She scolded herself for getting lost in the tingling feeling that his presence seemed to induce.

"What I would prefer is an explanation for your absence." She said stiffly. She applauded herself on the delivery.

"How very unusual." He purred into her hair.

"Wh-what is?"

"I have never had to answer to anyone for my actions."

Kagome didn't respond. She couldn't. He had molded his front to her back and her body was on fire. This was completely unusual indeed. People couldn't feel this strongly for another... could they? She really didn't care so long as he didn't pull away.

"I don't dislike it."

Kagome turned her head and looked up at him. It was an awkward position but she needed to look at him. Her cheek was brushing against his chest. He towered over her but it wasn't domineering as it had once been. Kagome's eyes had softened and looked at her Lord in disbelief. He smiled down at her.

_That didn't just... he... what? _Her heart seemed to simultaneously beat erratically and stop.

"This Sesshomaru has been making preparations to mate you. You have made it quite difficult. You seem to show up exactly where I am."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She asked softly.

His features were cool again.

"Indeed. You are most enticing. It is customary to avoid the intended while closing other relations."

"Other relations? You mean... like other women you had?" She had to shove down her modern sensibilities.

"Inu's are quite sexual in their nature." He kissed the side of her neck and massaged her hips. "You will learn."

She was about to respond when Shippo burst in through the door calling out to Kagome in a panic. He had lost a crayon and Rin would not share; when he demanded she share he had bitten him quite harshly.

"Shippo, wait in the hall. I will be out in a moment." Kagome said calmly and sweetly. When the fox left the room she turned completely and looked up at the silver haired God in front of her. "You have explaining to do."

She left the water with no shame. She bent at the knee to pick up the yukata. She put it on slowly. She knew he was watching. _Good,_ she thought. He can think about while I take care of the children. She threw a cocky look over her shoulder. He caught it as he glared at the offending fabric.

Her clothing choices are miserable but her mothering skills are impeccable and her hips will bear strong children, Sesshomaru thought as he watched her take the kit's hand and lead him away from _their_ bathing room.

* * *

I type as I go with these chapters so I never know what is going to happen unless I get requests for certain scenarios (WHICH I WOULD TOTALLY LOVE TO GET *HINT HINT*)

I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think and want and shtuff. I check my reviews like every five seconds and work on chapters as soon as possible. I usually wait until I get a few reviews because then I know people are reading and have had a chance to view the update. Is that silly?

ANYWAY! PUMPIN THIS BABY OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

A big thank you to **Kimori Takahashi** for the idea for this chapter! I'm gonna work with it. Thanks so much :)

I'm sick right now but I'm gonna try and pump out a chapter or two!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy hot water with lemon!

* * *

Kagome followed a sniffling Shippo into the classroom. Rin was curled up with her knees to her chest and her little finger clung to her crayons. Kagome sighed. This was going to be interesting. Her big brown eyes were watery. Kagome had to stop herself from rushing to the girl and hugging her. She approached Rin and sat in front of her.

"Rin, Shippo told me what happened."

"I didn't mean to! I just... I'm sorry." Rin wailed.

"I think you need to apologize to Shippo, not me." Kagome as softly as possible.

"I'm sorry, Shippo! I'm r-really sor-sorry." Rin said as she jumped into Kagome's arms.

Shippo looked a bit ashamed. He didn't mean to make Rin cry. He just wanted to share and color together. He began to sniffle. He muttered out an apology before shuffling into Kagome's arms as well. She hugged the children. She pulled away and told them to sit in front of her. They both looked at her in horror.

"I'm very glad that you both apologized. However, we do not bite others." Kagome scolded seriously. "That is not how we handle difficult situations. There are other solutions. I understand that you didn't want to share, Rin, but I told you before it is important. You need to be kind to each other. I trust that you will play together nicely now." She looked at them with strong eyes.

They nodded their heads quickly. Kagome smiled and patted their heads before standing. She hadn't noticed Sesshomaru standing in the corner with his arms crossed. He looked serene. She wanted to go lay her head on his chest. She told herself that now wasn't the time.

"Why do you look so pleased?" She asked suspiciously.

"You mother quite effectively."

Kagome flushed. It was such a strange compliment but it made her happy. She mumbled a reply as she stepped towards him. She looked at her feet and played with her yukata. Sesshomaru moved into her personal space without hesitation. His hand was under her chin and tipping her head up. It was a matter of seconds and she was already hot. His eyes burned hers and she was pretty sure she whimpered.

"Follow." He ordered quietly.

He turned and began walking down the hall. Kagome hesitated but the soft swing of his hair teased her and she had to follow. She watched his every move. It was impossible to walk sexy, so how did he manage to do it? His strides were even and unhurried. She knew his feet made no sound on the floor. She wanted him to hurry up. She wanted to touch him again.

At last, they reached the door to his private room. Kagome swallowed. They were going to be in his quarter. Oh my. She paused. Did he even have a bed? He didn't seem to sleep much. Kagome felt awkward standing behind Sesshomaru as he opened the door. _Take your sweet time, why don't you? _She took a deep breath. She peeked around his body slightly and before she could register what his room looked like she was pressed against a wall and there were hands on her bottom and a mouth sealing her own. She suddenly didn't have the desire to see the room. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Kagome was quite pleased that the Inu wasn't going to take it slow. They had danced around each other enough. Kagome arched her back so that her chest touched his. Her hands were so deep in his hair now that she forgot they were attached to her body. She heard errotic noises that made her wet. She had no clue that the soft moans and high whimpers were coming from her.

Sesshomaru's hands moved with an efficacy that made her shiver. She begged him for more. His name spilled out of her lips slowly and then her yukata was gone. She moaned when his hands cupped her chest. _Finally_, she thought with a hum. She was so grateful for the lack of bra at this point. His touch made her tingle and the heat of his hand against her flesh was delicious. She cried out when pinched her nipples.

He had yet to touch her but she was very close, too close to an orgasm. Her hands shoved at his top. It slid off his shoulders and he manouvered himself so that is slid off his arms. She didn't care that it was still hanging off his hips, tucked into his bottoms. She was busy appreciating his naked torso. Kagome moved to kiss his chest. Her mouth moved hungrily over his skin. She was just flicking her tongue over his nipple as his hand kneaded her ass and the other tangled in her hair when,

knock knock knock

Kagome pressed her face into his skin and groaned. This was not happening. This was not happening! She pulled away and looked up at him pleadingly. He looked calm but the corners of his eyes were red and there was a distinct I-will-fuck-you-up growl that ripped from his chest. Kagome sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to his collarbone before pulling away.

"Answer while I get... fixed." She said as she began to pull the yukata back on. Sesshomaru didn't look pleased but he wouldn't murder someone for bothering sexy time, would he? _I would and I want to_, Kagome thought as she righted the fabric around her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I really don't think I have expressed how much your reviews and favorites and follows mean. I am so incredibly grateful that you guys enjoy my writing even though it is littered with mistakes due to my lazy editing skills. I love that you guys want more and have ideas. So, again, thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

So, it has been awhile since I last updated.

Am I the only one who forgets that life is crazy until I'm trying to get things accomplished?

Anyway! I actually planned this chapter out and I don't know how I feel about it... I feel like I skimped a lot but tell me what you think.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy saltine calories and diet pepsi!

* * *

Kagome could see Sesshomaru looking menacingly at a murmuring servant. She was trying to follow the conversation but was distracted by his naked back. It was so smooth and muscular. Her fingers itched to touch his broad shoulders and the line of his spine. His magenta markings were striking in comparison to his pale skin. They rested on the edge of his hips and curved up, almost touching his spinal cord. Kagome wanted to trace them. She wondered if they were sensitive. She could probably test that theory by touching similar markings on his arms.

He turned back to her and bit her lip. Was it wrong of her to want him to come back to her and their awkward spot against a wall? She wanted to touch him. She wanted to go up behind him and wrap her arms around his narrow hips and kiss his back as she ran her fingers up and down his torso. She felt like they would leave his room and she wouldn't be allowed to touch him once the lusty haze dissipated. The thought left a funny taste in her mouth.

He looked miffed. His eyes were narrowed and not in the way that made her want to throw herself down on the floor and beg him for indecent things. His eyes moved to her lips and suddenly she felt like a steak. He looked ravenous. Kagome was pretty sure that a ravenous looking demon didn't mean good things were coming her way. Sesshomaru looked predatory. It really wasn't fair because everything about him was inviting to her. Which was silly because, although beautiful, she knew how dangerous he was. Maybe that was what made him more alluring?

She smiled, lip still between her teeth. His chest rumbled and she wished she hadn't fixed her yukata. Her head tipped to the side slightly.

"So, who had the audacity to interrupt the great Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked teasingly.

"A servant." He replied entering his space and slid his nose along hers.

"Well, did you set him straight?" She asked breathily.

"To some degree." He said in a low, husky voice that gave her goose bumps.

"Hmm?" She asked as her lips softly nudged his.

"There was an urgent report of demonic disturbances in my lands."

"Oh?" She asked as her hands moved into his hair. Could he stop talking business and kiss her already? She swallowed harshly.

"I must take leave."

_Wait... What?_

"Leave?" Her eyes flew open "Like now?"

He hummed in agreement. Her eyes fell to the floor. She shouldn't have been so disappointed. She wanted to ask him to stay, even if it was just a moment longer. But could she? She didn't even know if that okay for her to do. She was his sort of employee and she was... mothering? his ward? his kid? his pup? What would he call Rin? She seemed to be at a loss.

His clawed hand moved to cup her jaw. He pulled her head up and met her eyes with his own. She really hoped she didn't look as pitiful as she felt. She had a feeling her eyes were sad and she probably looked as though she were pleading.

She was right.

Sesshomaru growled. She looked as though she wanted to ask him to stay and he almost wanted her to. He wouldn't stay though because he would not overlook his duties for a woman. It didn't matter if her eyes were soft and beautiful right now or that her lips happened to be parted and glistening. He would just kiss her before he left and then he would go handle business as usual. So he did it; he kissed her. It was soft and very much what would be expected of a good-bye kiss. That was how it started and was _meant_ to end.

But it only led to more.

Sesshomaru pressed her against the wall yet again. His kiss went from sweet and brief to strong and fiery. Kagome whimpered into his mouth. Her hands slid from his hair to his shoulders and neck. Sesshomaru's hands squeezed her hips before they moved to strip her of her yukata hastily.

"Next time you dare to wear this offensive atrocity I will rip it to shreds."

"I may wear it jut because you said that."

"Insolent." He quipped, no real heat behind the word.

"Only because you need someone to challenge you." She said as she wriggles her hips; her recently uncovered hips. She was proud of her underwear choice now that they were visible. The white lace seemed to please him if the small eyebrow twitch was an indicator.

"Your undergarments are peculiar."

"I'm quite peculiar." She said tugging his hair so that he would kiss her again.

He hummed into her mouth. His teeth clamped down on her lower lip. Kagome cried out and he reveled in the sound. She was impossible animalistic in nature. His tongue sought out her own and caressed her own. Even as a mere human she knew that he was a godly kisser. Above godly!

"And delicious." He said as he began to kiss down her neck and chest.

"Huh?" She was confused. What was delicious?

"Peculiar, delicious, tempting," He kissed her breast "And rather agreeable in nature."

She couldn't care less what he called her right now because his lips were on her chest just above her breasts and it felt amazing. And then his lips moved to the plump curve of her breast and that was even better but then he took nipple into his mouth. She had been trying to form a reply, clever or not. It was forever lost.

"Oh God." She said breathily.

His teeth scraped her nipple and her knees buckled. He held her up by moving his hands to her ass. He hoisted her up and her legs twisted around his hips like a pretzel. He pulled her away from the wall and lowered her onto his floor. She arched her back at the sudden cold contact. His hands were everywhere; they were warm and slow. Her body was buzzing and she was sure she was mumbling incoherent strings of words. He was pressed between her legs and the power he was radiating was enticing.

"Sesshomaru, please..." She looked down at him "I..."

Just ask for it! You can do it.

Before she could form the words he was kissing down her stomach and his hands were caressing her thighs. His tongue dipped into her navel and she gasped. She looked down at him when tongue traced the edge of her panties. She bit her lower lip. He smirked before his teeth gripped the fabric and the lace was gone. Who knew demon fangs were so destructive?

"Hey!" She tried to sound miffed but it was breathy.

He growled and then, with a wicked smirk that the devil would probably be jealous of, he lowered his face to her dripping sex.

"Oh!"

His mouth was hot and savage. Her hands looked for anything to cling to. The floor was too smooth and her nails scraped against it. When his tongue delved into her she jerked her hips up. He rumbled and his hands were flush against her lower abdomen in no time at all. His hands didn't press but his power was radiating through her. She whimpered. His eyes were on her and she couldn't look away. How could his eyes burn her like that? How could he look so good between her thighs and how, how was he doing that thing with his tongue that was making her toes curl?

She moved her hands to his and finally touched his magenta markings. He nearly roared.

"Kagome." The warning was clear.

She sighed. "I want to touch you."

"Another time." He said firmly before his mouth was on her clitoris. Her fingers dug into his hands, mindful of his more _sensitive sections_. His tongue was practically dancing and it was driving her mad. She was making little noises that were only encouraging him. His tongue was firm and artful. He flicked and stroked and thrust and sucked. She had never felt so erotic. He was turning her inside out.

She felt delicate and feminine yet strong and womanly when his tongue changed from lazy tasting to rapid lapping. She mindlessly chanted his name. She felt as though burning coals filled her body; she was too hot. She felt her climax building and she tried to tell him but it came out as an endless spewing of 'Oh please, Sesshomaru, oh god' and other moans.

Every noise spurred the Demon on. He was enjoying the sounds more than any other sexual noises he had heard from other females. She was not high pitched; her voice was warm and gravelly and soft. She was making music and he was tempted to allow himself the luxury of listening endlessly. If her cries weren't enough, her taste was. She was sweet and lush and his tongue only weeped that he had not know her flavor before. His inner beast was just as pleased as the rest of him. He was unaccustomed to pleasure growling this frequently but he couldn't hold back.

He could smell her arousal and desperation. He sucked on her clit eagerly when he realized just how close to an orgasm she was. She came apart. He felt her body shake and her muscles clench and the cry that she let out brought him impossible close to his own climax. He, however due to his Daiyokai control and sexual prowess, did not. He remained untouched and aching.

Looking at Kagome made it worth it; she was wrecked. He had left her mark after mark on her body. Her hair was a mess. Her lips were red and full and parted. Her eyes made him pause; they were soft and hazy and looking at him in awe.

"I... That... your tongue and..." She fumbled for words.

Sesshomaru was still between her thighs and he looked like he wanted to continue but he had pressing matters to attend to. He licked his lips slowly. It could only be described as carnal. Kagome flushed and turned her head to look away. Every deep and immoral part of Sesshomaru liked that she had given up and exposed herself, especially after he had sated her so and marked her like he knew he wanted to.

Sesshomaru's hands moved off her stomach to trace small circles anywhere he could touch. He was suddenly angry again that he had to leave her. He resented his villagers and the demons foolish enough to encroach and act without permission.

He picked up her weary body. Her orgasm had wracked her body. She was clearly in post orgasmic bliss because she hummed happily and pressed herself into his body. He laid her on the white fur pelts he slept on. She moaned and pressed herself into the fur.

"Smells nice. 'S nice." She gave a sleepy smile.

She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. She couldn't remember being this tired. Ever. Except maybe, while traveling with Inuyasha but she never slept on anything this nice when they were running around.

Sesshomaru was looking at her with the smallest hint of a smile. She looked... enchanting. Her ebony hair was spread out on the pelts, her arms were resting above her head, stretching her torso, her legs were pressed together and he laid a pelt over her naked sex. She was trying to stay awake.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and she turned into his palm. He was pleased with her reaction to contact with him. When he pulled away to leave, her eyes flew open. Her mouth parted but when she tried to speak their previous actions caught up with her throat.

"Stay."

One word. But there was so much behind it. Unfortunately for him, Kagome was too tired to comprehend the weight of the word. She nodded and curled into the comfort of her new bed. She drifted off as Sesshomaru left to take out tension on unsuspecting demons.

A little slaughter did wonders on his mood.

* * *

Okay!

So, wow... I spent almost all of my night typing this up after destroying my hand while writing it in a notebook. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, any characters you want to see more of?

THANKS FOR READING!


	15. Chapter 15

I actually just got a request for another fanfic (Teen Wolf) so I may not be updating this one as frequently. Also, I want to thank anyone who put forth ideas for the next few chapters. They were great and will be used. Thank you! There are only a few chapters left, so keep reading!

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy apples and casserole!

* * *

Kagome woke feeling rested and exceptionally pleased. She was curled into the warmth of the fur pelts. Her thin fingers ran through the hairs lightly. This was what Sesshomaru probably felt like in his full form. Kagome curled a little closer, a little tighter, and nuzzled into the pelts. It smelled like him. She smiled a little. Her eyes had yet to open. She didn't want to break whatever spell she was under. She lay there contentedly for a long moment. But there were kids to take care of and things to do. She buried her face into the pelts once more. She gave a satisfied hum, pleased with the little kick of Sesshomaru that she had just taken in. Her eyes flew open when a rough pur echoed.

Sesshomaru was back.

Kagome looked around and saw him sitting on the edge of the pelts. He looked perfect, as usual. She knew that he had only just returned and that he had most likely recently slaughtered someone, or something, but she was decidedly detached. Probably because she wanted to be attached to him. No, that wasn't true. She still cared. She wasn't fond of the disregard for life in this time; even after she had traveled with Inuyasha. She understood that there were times when it was necessary but usually it was mindless murder. But Sesshomaru ran a tight ship and if someone needed taken care of it was for a good reason.

Kagome had watched Sesshomaru work. He was a strong and dignified leader. He was noble and worth following. He ruled the western lands with iron claws. Things didn't happen unless he approved it. There was no movement unless he made it so, and if someone was foolish enough to go against him, he took action. Kagome watched him deal with peasants, though with disgust, as though they were just as important. The humans were few and far between but they seemed to respect and fear their demon lord.

"Welcome back." She muttered sleepily.

"You stayed."

"You said to." She said hesitantly.

"You rarely listen." He said coolly.

She was shocked. Was she not meant to? Had she overstepped the boundaries? He had been intimate with her and had seemed okay with it. Maybe he was suddenly aware of her human heritage. Her heart was beating like mad. She had been hoping to continue whatever they had going but he seemed to want it over. _Oh god! I still have to work with him_, she thought as she panicked.

"I'll just go then." She mumbled as she tried to get up and leave. Her legs were still soft from the shock of her orgasm and she fumbled. Sesshomaru's hand trailed up her bare leg and she shivered.

"Would you care for assistance?" His voice heavy with condescension.

"From you? Not likely." She said with a cold scoff.

"Women; such erratic beings. Tell me, Kagome, what has angered you this time?"

This time? This time! Oh, so now she was angry all the time. She was just a bundle of nerves ready to be set off. Great!

"Nothing. I'm freaking great. How are you_ My Lord_?" She hissed at him.

"I am, as I always will be, satisfied."

"Satisfied, he says. Yeah, you better be after all that." Kagome mumbled to herself.

She had managed to get up and was fumbling with her panties and bra. Stupid lace. She grumbled and then she felt long, cool fingers take the offending white fabric from her. He knelt before her and offered the panties. She stepped into them and shivered as his fingers brushed against her skin as he clothed her nether region. He laid a kiss on the fabric and she ran a hand through his hair. His head tilted back and she looked at him. He shouldn't look powerful kneeling before her but he did. He looked like a prince about to be crowned king. She knew her face was betraying her. Her chest was warm and full of things that made her nervous and she was sure that she was looking at him like he was all she ever wanted.

And he was.

"My silver prince." She uttered softly. She hadn't meant for it to slip out.

He looked at her with his golden eyes and she flushed and turned her head to avert her gaze. He grumbled and pushed his face into her stomach. She played with the silky strand of his hair as he pressed against her. She called his name but he didn't respond. She called again and he looked up at her. She looked at him curiously.

"You are the most infuriating creature," he began, "You are entirely too agreeable and you smell divine, you challenge me and yet you are perfectly levelheaded with the children. I must have you. Kagome, you will be mine."

Okay, so maybe the ordering part wasn't that romantic but the rest was. He wanted her. That was a change! He was so used to getting his way but he had been patient with her. She wanted to say yes but that would be too easy and Kagome, disregarding recent events, was not easy.

"Maybe. You'll have to prove you're worthy. After all, I wouldn't want to bore you." She said leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth too softly. "Now, I have children to attend to and you have business matters to overlook. Join us for lunch, won't you?" She gave a wicked smirk before slipping on one of his haori. It reached her thighs but she would get dressed in her room anyway.

He growled and lept after her. He caught her at the door. He pulled her back against his chest with a hand on her lower abdomen. He pressed his nose into her hair and kissed her neck. His hands fixed the haori so it was closed and straight. His hand trailed down the outside of her thigh before he whispered in her ear

"Until lunch." His voice was husky as he released her.

She should have just said yes. She didn't know if she could take it.

* * *

The next chapters will have the suggestions I received! Thank you so much!

Review please!

Any ideas for more stories? Let me know!


End file.
